mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Redwall Mafia
| image = File:Redwall.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Battle for Redwall Abbey | host = Framm | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 14.03.2010 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) GMaster479 2) Medji 3) actressgirl 4) Onetruth 5) tpaxatb 6) GMaster479 2.0 (chrispen) 7) Cavenglok 8) Slick 9) CrazyPainter 10) Phaze 11) Abhisk | first = Onetruth | last = 3) actressgirl 5) tpaxatb 6) GMaster479 2.0 | mvp = tpaxatb | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Framm based on Redwall series of fantasy novels by Brian Jacques. It began on March 14th, 2010 and ended in a Baddie win in N3 (March 21st, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *Blocks always prevail, and will be included in the night post if relevant. *In the case of a tie lynch. 1st time- no lynch, afterwards a random player gets lynched that was involved in the tie. *Inactivity- if inactive for a cycle and a half (Day/night then Day again or vice-versa) will be replaced or killed off the following night/day. Inactivity is defined as No PMing us an action or letting us know you are passing on the action during the night and no relevant posts (as in giving a vote or reason for not voting) during the day. Role Description Baddies - Have BTSC. Wincon- Kill all goodies or be in the majority. Group kill *'Badrang the Tyrant' - Using his brute force, blocks a player every night. *'Cluny the Scourge' - On even nights has one player receive the actions that are aimed towards him. On odd nights, can change the vote of a player to the player of his choice. *'Ublaz Mad Eyes' - Using his hypnotic eyes, he gets one player to tell him their role. Goodies -Wincon- Kill all baddies. *'Matthias'- Wielding the sword of Martin, he kills every night. *'Cornflower'- Wife of Matthias. As long as she is alive, Matthias cannot die. Knows who Matthias is. *'Orlando the Axe' - Using his strength will knock a player out for the night. *'Abbess Germaine'- With her knowledge of the healing arts, can save every even night, Can only save self once. *'Friar Hugo' – bribes the Hosts with his food to allow him to change his vote to 2x, 1x, or 0x. *'Gonff'- Using his stealth can spy on any player without being detected. Finds out role *'Ghost of Martin'- Can reveal role to a random goodie, or can spy on odd nights, however, it takes a day to find out then can alter the night post on even nights. Must be approved by the Hosts. Indy-Wincon-Kill Matthias or last one standing. *'Slagar the Cruel'- Having his face horrible disfigured while fleeing Redwall Abbey, he wants revenge on Matthias for what happened. Can RID Kill every odd night, if he fails two times in a row, it will be revealed to the player that he was targeted for an RID kill. If Matthias is killed another way, he must be the last one standing. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *actressgirl - Cluny *tpaxatb - Badrang *GMaster479 2.0 (chrispen) - Ublaz MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host Framm18 #GMaster479 - Orlando - Killed N2 by Baddies #Medji - Friar Hugo #actressgirl - Cluny #Onetruth - Cornflower - Killed N1 by Baddies #tpaxatb - Badrang #GMaster479 2.0 (chrispen) - Ublaz #Cavenglok - Matthias - Killed N3 by Baddies #Slick - Ghost of Martin - Lynched D2 #CrazyPainter - Gonff - Lynched D1 #Phaze - Slagar #Abhisk - Abbess Germaine Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games